Attention
by Cutetyhil
Summary: "Why?"- "That's because Tyson, you're super attractive tonight with that damn good figure, four times world champ and on the top of that you're not that arrogant grumpy any anymore…" - If only he'd given them his attention, he'd not have suffered in a drunken party! XD [Early Birthday gift to Lovely Indigo Jupiter] – Funny two shot. (Tyson/Kai/Tala/Ian/Max)…
1. Chapter 1

**Attention-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tyson** : So you are finally writing, huh Sims?

 **Simy** : Ah, Yeah. Last year, I was so angry with myself when I didn't gift her with anything. I was so naïve…**goes on thinking*

 **Tyson** : Really? You and naïve? The two words don't go well in one sentence Simy. *Smirks*

 **Simy** : Maybe I wasn't, *become icy* but you _are_ and still. Don't force me to call Hils so that she will spoil all your fun. _Okay everyone, here's everyone and my favorite author_ _ **Indigo Jupiter**_ _! Let's wish her a_ _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_ _! She's the_ _kindest_ _,_ _noblest_ _,_ _sweetest_ _-_

 **Tyson** \- You're buttering Simy-

 **Simy** : Shut up, as I was saying, sweetest and the most adorable author on fanfiction and we are helpless if a certain blader is jealous over here.

 **Tyson:** Jealous? I wasn't even thinking of it. I'm expecting Hilary is gonna do unbelievable things to me getting drunk in the shot already*quivers*

 **Simy** : Muhhhaha, I'm not merciless Tyson *smiles sheepishly*

 **Tyson** : Phew, I didn't know that.

 **Simy** : Oh, really?

 **Tyson** : Why didn't I got dr-?

 **Simy** : Shusshh, you can't spoil the fun! Got it? *tells with dangerous eyes*

 **Tyson** : okay *nods*, I understand. You are a little frustrated because of writing so much in one go.

 **Simy** : No, I'm not. *smiles in sarcasm*

 **Tyson** : You could have taken help from your personal fav-

 **Simy** : Hey, *twitches eyebrows in fear* keep QUIET. Keep your loud mouth in check Tyson!

 **Tyson** : Uh, an angry Simy is dangerous. Hey, don't give me that look. Are you going to p-punch me?

*looks in narrow eyes* hmm, *bursts out in laughing*

 **Tyson** : I can't say this not a Yaoi fic. You write them Simy?

 **Simy** : According to me, it's not it. I've just depicted the causal attractions which upon not getting attention from the person transforms how bad. I have just tried to write this shot as a humorous one and I hope she likes it.

 **Tyson** : There's a little sense your words.

 **Simy** : Yeah.. what? Little sense. It's completely sensible! You are not understanding this. I just want her to laugh and be happy, I-

 **Kai** : They are talking way too much. I guess the whole day will pass out this way Noni, if we don't stop them *sweatdrops* so let's start! Hope you'll like it Noni. Wish you a happy birthday Maha! :)

* * *

 _ **Part I-**_

 **Takao's** **POV** :

Man, what a hell of day this is…

I can say, even when I'm thinking, my head and perspectives are shivering.

Look, I have stopped complaining about life and things happening around since a few months, but this is a little too much.

But now, I do, I'm struggling even to breathe in this closed closet in which my dear body is cramped and folded mercilessly. This is unfair. I've worked the entire day, resisting the temptation at their idiotic comments to snap at them on my work and kept a cheery persona so that this atmosphere doesn't spoil. After all, it's my birthday and the only one interested in working hard to make this party a successful and memorable seems NO-ONE but meh! Phew…

Argh, my shoulder is tortured. Why did this slab of sheet have to be out of shape!

.

.

Wait, this isn't my room, it m-means, there could have been rats here!

 _Aaahhh!_

…..

 **Normal POV** :

Tyson squirmed uncomfortably in the compact place and sighed heavily when he heard the dangerous stomping of footsteps. His heart pounded in breaks- breaks that could probably end him.

This so no good. The whole team as well as the _**Blikzkering boys**_ was not in any normal state. They are heavily drunk and are in a mood to rag Tyson and tease him. They are all targeting him and he had manage to run upstairs, thanks to his speed of total conscious state, he rushed up and hid himself in the closet in one of the rooms on his floor.

 _Unfair. That's what he thought. Nobody was on his side to fight them back._

 _Kai was tickling him all over his body…The little T-man couldn't tolerate it for so long…_

 _Tala joined. Extremely unfair._

 _Hiromi was flirting him nonstop and he was in no- definitely in that mood- because she got extremely tipsy and …say cute. That could turn out possibly into something more dangerous and thus, he was escaping her._

And before anything could happen, the approach of the sounds became spooky and flabbergasting in its own way.

He buried his head in his hands, breathing heavily. This was no good.

 _._

 _._

The door slid opened in a whim and the Dragoon shielder let out a cackle in frightened state. What he should do? Should he look at the person probably staring him in a predatory way or continue protecting himself?

Mustering a teensy bit of courage, he looked at the rambunctious monkey boy who was teetering in half drunk state.

"D-D-Daichi?" he said in half caught breath.

"Hey there Birthday Boy Chimpanzee, w-why are you hiding eh?" he said wiggling eyebrows devilishly.

"Shushh, where are others?" he asked carefully and in a low voice.

"They are all hunting you dude." he gulped in laughter. Tyson's eyes thought for something and it landed on a pile of Hilary's clothes lying in a heap at a corner.

A bulb lit his head.

"Hey, you said you liked the cake today. Right?" he asked in suppressed enthusiasm,

The short kid nodded, "Okay, I've my part of cake still left in fridge; you get all of it if you help me." There was a sparkle in Daichi's eyes as he nodded smirking.

"I got it dude. They won't find you. I will make sure of it." He said in light stutters under tipsy breath. He smiled sheepishly and Daichi tethered out, downstairs.

Tyson hid in the piles quickly. The rotten smell of her already worn clothes was killing him. _She should have worn each one of them for a whole week at least!_ _Stinky grumpy wicked sexy witch!_

…

…

Kai was wobbling in stupor carefully through the recesses and corners of the dojo and Ian and Bryan were checking the bushes of the lawn, while Hilary was looking in mirror wiggling and smirking to herself.

Max was no less today. He was the first one to attack Tyson. When Tyson was sitting in a corner accompanied by half drunk Kenny, he was rummaging through his well given presents when Max suddenly wrapped his arms around Tyson's stomach, his head resting on his best friend's shoulder, almost tickling the blunette with his slippery fair cheeks.

"Ah" he coughed a little, "T-man, you love my present the most, isn't it?" he asked in a slight seductive tone. He was not himself tonight.

It was all the fault of **Blikzkering boys**. They were invited by Kai, though he asked Tyson and he happily agreed to it. They had brought tons of Whisky and Rum and flooded the dojo with the bottles. Tyson was little uneasy at this first but he thought it wouldn't be much of a problem if everyone were drunk? He would be equal or it'd be more fun maybe?!

Who knew he'd be left the only one un-drunk among all the drunkers...

Tyson was dressed by Max and Ray and he was looking god damn, drop dead gorgeous and breath taking! He wore a white shirt and white spotted navy blue jacket and grey ripped- white jeans. His hair were not even tied and he was managing the bangs fluttering across his cheeks and eyes a little sheepishly. The sight of him drew the boys insane and the only Female, Hiromi.

An overprotective feeling dawned on her and she wanted his attention which he gave only to the cake and Kenny; that's because the little genius was showing him his previous awesome beybattles and made an awesome edited video with a fluffy Title, "Tyson, the great."

They were jealous. He used to talk to them cheerfully and amiably and now, he just smiled at them and kept his pace. He was maturing. He wasn't the same. He talked in a checked amount and dint blabbered and the little attitude hurt them. He had his _personal space_ now which they wanted to invade. They wanted him back, at least today when he shouldn't have dressed this splendid and majestic.

Ray was the wisest one. He had gifted Tyson the best tasty noodles and other dishes he can prepare. However Tyson didn't do anything to utter a proper athankyou' even. A brief thanks and a BRIEF big smile was all. He started rummaging the food without even paying attention to the Nekojin and it did rose anger in him.

Tala was purely attracted to him. He already had a girlfriend and this was irritating him. Why did Tyson had to be so gorgeous?! He hated what he was feeling for the champion. Why couldn't Tyson talk cheerily and foolishly like he did.

This was not really fair and nothing could satisfy them. He was the personable, with a damn good figure, four times world champ with all girls fanning around. Why does he have that awesome figure? What did the hell did he do except shouting at everyone with overflowing ego to deserve this?

This was jealousy. This was beautiful jealousy. xD

Coming to now, Ian noticed Daichi rummaging the fridge checking the pieces of cake the champion has promised. Ian was carefully watching him standing in his tracts. The excitement on the short red head paled as he didn't find any food. His brows rose in anger and a gasped mouth.

 _Jerk. He lied!_

"Tyson! You're dead." He screamed and everyone's calm states of detective-ness turned to him.

"Where is he?" Bryan asked.

Kai listened in full ears and Max was gasping in impatience for gearing from Daichi.

"He's hell hiding up in Romi's room!" Daichi yelled in frustration.

Max was the first one to trot upstairs. He was followed from back by Kai, Ian, Tala, Bryan and Ray. Hiromi was the last one, little too fast or say, slow to run.

The heart breaking trotting sound at the speed of light was becoming audible to Tyson. He was suffocating like hell in that stinky heap of clothes and he could say he smelled like rotten meat. All that mighty perfume he had used has vanished. But this was what _he_ was feeling.

His heart was throbbing like an inflated and pumped off balloon continuously. He was remembering Daichi…

He won't forgive the monkey Boy!

The group headed inside the room and the Champion knew that they were inside. He was breathing heavily and the air wasn't sufficient in the dark heap. Ray opened the windows for the fresh air to come in. Scared to death, he plugged his phone in that uncomfortable position and looked at the people that were available in his city.

 _Whaa- Gary and Mariah._

He felt uneasy at this and so much helpless. He gave a shuddered sigh managing to create a sound. He immediately noticed the differences in the aura. The paces had stopped and he could envisage the eyes on the pile.

He was trembling and his heart was literally beating.

* * *

 **XD XD XD**

 **Okay, this is a little too much? What do you say Noni? ^_^ I had fun writing this and I was wishing the half of the time if you liked it :'D...I'm sure there might be plenty of mistakes even after a prof reading I gave :( Pardon them please, :') tell me what you think!**

 _COMMENTS PLEASE!_

 **Tyson: Nonii! Beat this girl! what she has written for me! *shouts in fear and shock****

 **Me: *places a hand on his mouth from back and closes it effectively* Shut up! *gives a sweatdrop* Hahaha, don't worry Maha, he will be alright.**

 **Tyson: *says in mumbles** Lea-vshe meeh. *struggles to free himself***

 **Me: Sorry? *smirks***

 **...** _ **Part II still to come. ^**_ **w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Simy/Tyson/Mariah/Kai/Gary/Miguel:** _WISH YOU A VERY WARM, BEAUTIFUL AND GLEEFUL HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAHA!_

 **Miguel:** Before anyone start talking or wasting time, a quick thanks to all the previous reviewers and readers. On with the chapter: ^_~

 _HAVE A HAPPY READING!_

 _ENJOY!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Part II-**_

He was trembling and his heart was literally beating.

Bryan noticed that the piles of clothes were in a perfect disorder and a little piece of navy jacket was peeping from inside. He smirked evilly with a laugh and all the eyes turned to him in questioning faces.

He kept a calm face and strode towards the heap with a sinister smile on his face. Tyson had just clicked the 'sent' button after typing an emergency help from them when he was caught red handed in the heap!

"Aaahhhh!" he screamed and bellowed uncontrollably.

Bryan flinched back but immediately he was accompanied by Ian who held his legs and others grabbed him.

"You are not escaping from us!" a tipsy voiced command echoed in his ears. It was the redhead Russian.

"What do you all want?" he asked weakly as all his parts were locked in their hands.

"Hey! don't be mean. You didn't even give your attention to me?" Max said with pouting lips, his hands locking Tyson's left arm.

"Attention?" he asked in a shocked bewildered tone, "You guys want my attention?"

"Yeash! And now you that, I'm not forgiving you, Tyson." Kai said in a cold smirk, his hands locking Tyson's right arm, his eyes giving clear signs of his drunken state

"What are you going to do to me?"

"What do you think we will do, huh?" Ian asked.

"You are not gonna rape me, right!" Tyson said in utter fear of confusion. The others folded their lips in disordered shape in anger.

"I like your Jeans Tyson. It's fucking lovely and I don't have one. I want it!" Ian interrupted, in crave and anger, the later one in more amount.

"Whaaa" The blunette blanched. "You are doing this because you want my Jeans?" he asked incredulously.

"Right now!" Bryan joined.

"Y-You h-have a better one!" Tyson said in stutters extremely uneasily.

"A-and you know what, you don't never paid even a tad of attention since I joined. What to you honestly think of me?' Hiromi asked in shaking breaths.

"I like you Hiromi, why are you angry?' he said quickly not even knowing what he just said when Hilary stared at him angrily.

"You are mean." Hiromi said casually and turned her head in stubbornness.

 _Phew…_

"You didn't even appreciate my noodles Tyson. You just gulped them all quickly. What does that mean?" Ray said in pain, his voice seeming like a zombie. He had grabbed Tyson's chest so that he doesn't move- a little help contributed by him from preventing Tyson moving or say making movements

"Tyson my Jeans!"

"Tyson my Noodles!"

"Tyson, I want you!" Tala, Max and Hiromi yelled in drunken state.

Tyson was shivering to the worst bits and his face was paling.

"Ah, I've my own space and you dare not invade it!" he cried out in sobs and utterly loudly.

His feelings of fear and hurt halted when all of their faces stopped in fear and they looked funny.

He broke down into uncontrollable fits of laughter seeing this and closed his eyes, his body shaking in guffaws. "Buhaahha!"

"Stop this." Kai said icily, his face very close to his teammate.

Tyson immediately stopped and squirmed. "I love that fear on your face you know."

Tyson gulped as he got more closer, " I know you have a thingy for the brunette, " he whispered, "But I still like you, your face is colored off ya know." He said in evil smirk.

Tyson was literally scared and he could have just pushed him but he feared that Tala and others would attack, "I won't touch you Tyson…" Tala said in a pure tipsy tone.

Tyson was almost on the verge of tears and there was no-one to rescue him from the awkward scenario. Without thinking he pushed all of them and stood up and ran down. They immediately got back and in tethering walk, followed him.

Tyson ran till he was cornered dangerously by them on the ground floor, the hall.

"Why don't you give me your Jeans?" Bryan asked annoyed.

The aura was turning hilarious.

"Oh okay I will" Tyson said in reluctance, "But after that, you two are leaving and not bothering me!"

"Hmm." They nodded sternly. Kai and Tala looked boringly at the duo while Max and Ray were cautiously listened him.

"Okay, now move. I've to change to get that Jeans." He said making movement with his hand.

"Change right here." Bryan commanded, " You can't be trusted now."

Tyson flabbergasted and gasped and his eyes looked at the brunette quickly who was staring at his jeans unbelievably with a florid fluster occupying her.

A sad anger crawled on her lips and she turned her head in annoyance.

Ian held the waist of the blunette to which he could feel the adrenaline pouring inside suddenly in his mushed up state.

"Bleh, I'm not doing this. There is at least a girl here if you'd notice." He said in jittery tone.

"We don't care!" all of them minus brunette yelled in unison.

The grip on his waist on Jeans tightened and he tried to free himself. This was embarrassing and not good.

"Why does this jeans get out of you?!" Ian said infuriated trying to pull it down which was fixed around the Champ's waist.

"That's because there is a belt if you'd notice." Tyson said in suppressed angry tone, nervous sweat dripping on his sides.

"When did you need to put the belt?' Bryan said in dubious and incredulous tone.

"He is way too slim, huh." Tala said in slinky smirk.

 _Bloody boxers is all that I'm wearing inside!_

"Hey, move!" Tyson struggled against Bryan and Ian and the rest of them joined. "Listen, I will give you. Bryan, you can come with me upstairs! Okay?!" he yelled and they freed his almost.

Bryan nodded and Ian looked at him annoyance.

"We will wear his Jeans in alternate days, got it Bry?" the dwarf blader marked.

He gave a bare nod and noticed the helpless Champion.

"Argh!" he squealed, "Why didn't I have drunk! If I did, you all couldn't have done one thing to me" Tyson said in half frustration and half shivers.

"Good idea!" Kai said. "If you get drunk, we can figure out easily who you likes!" he lit up.

Hiromi casted doubtful glance at him and he shrugged.

"Where are those fucking bottles!" he looked but all of them were decapitated…

"It means you have drunk them all?" he bemused sarcastically.

"I dint notice." Max said.

"Jeans." Ian reminded and Tyson's color drained off.

"Yeah yeah." The Champion retorted.

" **Wait**." A voice rang in background.

They turned to see... . . . -a furious Mariah and Gary- their knuckles turning white.

Leaving Hilary, the brother and sister punched everyone and kicked off them till they were grounded while Tyson escaped and stood petrified in a corner. Hilary was more frightened looking if she'd be attacked any time.

"Ah, man. Mariah, since when did you fought physically so well?" Ray whispered in weakness as he laid down, his arms and legs injured by the fight.

Kai was struggling, Tala and Bryan were trembling and Ian was pouting in extreme annoyance.

Tyson sighed in relief, a small genuine smile making its way on his lips. Hilary was jealous. She only managed to angry Tyson and dint do anything good. _Argh_

"I didn't expect that from you Ray, at least." She said giving a disproving look to him.

Ray gave a sad scared face but she ignored.

"It's not good to rag your teammate this _low_."

"They deserved it!" Gary high fived with Tyson and Mariah.

"Haha," Tyson cheered.

Hiromi stomped off giving a disgusting look, "Even your crush?" Mariah raised an eyebrow looking at her.

Tyson flushed but sighed, "Yeah."

While they were walking assuming that she was gone, Tyson mentioned that he should take pictures of his teammates and B-boys lying like this and Gary took some snaps quickly.

"This is what they all deserve for ragging me!" he clicked so many snap shots in all positions and pasted them all over the walls in a best way he can randomly.

Hiromi was still a little sober, the effect was perhaps curtailing, so she grabbed her make up kit and escaped the dojo. She had no idea of her mom, who was going to give her a good tongue lashing at her this state and time of appearing at home.

If only she had spare keys…

The raspy mumbled comments by her could be distinctly heard by the trio of the champion. They made no heed to respond the brunette and grabbed the ice cold drinks from the fridge.

Drained out of energy running after Tyson, the laying party didn't wake up till it was morning.

...

Later they discovered the cameras all over the house in the morning, which recorded everything- all of their actions of last night.

"This was the worst birthday party I've ever had with you, dolts!" his voice raged and fumed all through the walls and the ear drums of the two teams- one his own and the other, the b-boys.

"If it wasn't that brother and sister, you'd have ripped my clothes!" he bellowed with fire in background.

"Ehh, what did we do exactly?" the Nekojin said with a sweatdrop. He really didn't remember anything.

"WHAT DID YOU-YOU DO?" Tyson was becoming exuberantly angry and loud. Throwing his hair in air, "How can you forget so soon Ray Kon! "

Ray shuddered a little but regained his composure quickly.

"Tyson, what you want to say?" Kai asked tired of the drama, remembering everything very vaguely.

"OHHHH, " His voice was wicked and dangerous, "I'll tell you. "

He pushed them harshly inside a spare room, flung them on the couches and as they sank in, he continued and showed the recording. The b-boys were extremely embarrassed and the blade breakers minus Hillary, Diachi and Kenny were looking at the recording and their actions in horror with wide eyes and gasped mouth.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, I WAS TORTURED ON MY BIRTHDAY!" he said as he was standing beside the television.

"We did _this?"_ Max said in utter shock and fears not able to look in the eyes of Tyson.

 ** _" "Why?!" The video Tyson quaked._**

 ** _"That's because Tyson, you're super attractive tonight with that damn good figure, four times world champ and on the top of that you're not that arrogant grumpy any anymore…" The video Kai said with nefarious tone with evil glint in his eyes."_**

They gulped as they watched the scene of the video on TV.

"Tyson, please can you try forgetting this?" Ray pleaded,

"Yes Tyson," Ian joined, "I liked your jeans but I'd no intention of taking away from you like that" he said in uncontrollable flustered face.

Bryan had no guts to say anything, he just gulped and had an innocent pleading look. Tala was doing the same. He was frightened if the Champion would call the Pinkette and her brother for revenge.

"And almighty Kai," Tyson said ferociously in sarcasm standing right in front of him while Kai had a half blush and half anger of what he did to Tyson, "Thanks so much for not raping me last night! " he said the last part of the sentence a little too quickly and angrily.

Kai was burning in anger inside but he knew he can't say anything. He kept on glaring at Tala in a side glance with a look of- 'Don't you dare bring that Whisky or shit next time' and Tala looked back in horrified glare.

He sighed when he noticed that Tyson has moved back.

"Sorry Tys pal" Max uttered.

"Argh" he scratched his head in frustration.

"Because of your hunting last night, I'd to spend the inferno minutes in those bloody stinky clothes!" he announced loudly.

"Uh," Ian crossed his fingers. If Spencer come to know of they'd done, he'd probably kill them or die in Shame.

"Tyson, you are being unfair. Hilary was involved too." Tala said in slow voice.

"I know." Tyson said quickly.

"This is not good. You're not blaming Hilary. You're being partial." Ray added.

They all knew if un-drunken Hilary was part of this criticism, the pair would start their bickering and they'll be saved.

"You're wrong in this" Bryan added.

Tyson didn't say anything.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'VE APOLOGIZED HIM FOR THAT MUCH BEFORE YOU IDIOTS EVEN WOKE!" Hilary came out suddenly from the other side. Every one stood up looking at her announcement except the already standing Tyson.

Their faces blanched when they saw Mariah and Gary coming out with big sticks and bats in their hands and standing on Tyson's side with no friendly looks at the last night culprits. Tyson folded his arms and smirked.

"Time to pay back guys" Tyson said in a low dangerous voice with a little laugh. Hilary looked at them in narrow eyes and the brother and sister were revolving their weapons.

"RUN!"

 _That's the only thing they can do but sad,_ _no use...Hahaha~_

* * *

 **A/N~ This was so much fun! I loved writing this and I hope you guys have laughed a good amount as well.**

 **I hope you liked it Maha! :3 ^-^ Just a small present I could give you, a small one shot.^_~**

 *** _Tears of joy as I think of you_ * :3**

 **...**

 **Me: Miehh, this is not a super good scenario Tyson, stop sulking.**

 **Tyson: Why wasn't I drunk?**

 **Me: See, how much your girlfriend and your guys like you.** ***says with shining eyes***

 **Tyson: *slaps his head* that's not good you know...**

 **Me: I know ! *hugs him tightly***

 **Tyson: You're forgetting someone...*says with rolling eyes***

 **Me: ** Throws him away** Yeah, Mahaaa! *glomps a group hug with Maha and Mariah****

 **~ _The End._**


End file.
